


Thinking About You

by irltimothy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltimothy/pseuds/irltimothy
Summary: Dave has just gotten off a mission that he had been a little distracted on.





	Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> another short one ! but there's more to come later maybe  
> hey i take commissions https://chillpilltime.tumblr.com/post/178866776526/commission-info

            Hal chewed on his pen, Dave had gone quiet for so long. He had to reassure himself that Dave knew what he was doing. A slam of the front door made Hal jump in his chair. “Snake? How’d the mission go?” Dave didn’t answer as he entered the room. He immediately grabbed Hal by his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Hal sat dazed as Dave kissed down his jaw then his neck, while his hands pushed up Hal’s shirt. “Dave?”

            “God, Hal, sorry I’ve just been thinking about your cock in my mouth all night.” Dave said. Hal’s breath caught in his throat as Dave fumbled with Hal’s pants. He let out a breathy laugh and bat away Dave’s hands to pull out his half hard dick. “Thanks for the help.” Dave grinned. Hal melted in his seat, God. That messy hair and smooth smile drove him nuts. Dave’s hands were rough but the way he ran his tongue over Hal’s cock more than made up for it. Dave wrapped his lips around Hal’s cock and sucked. He bobbed his head slowly trying to take all of Hal into his mouth. He couldn’t but Hal didn’t mind, it still felt amazing.

            It was quick and sloppy. Dave made slurping noises as he went down. Hal dug his fingers into Dave’s hair and pushed his head down. Dave groaned around Hal’s cock. Hal tossed his head back, chanting out Dave’s name. “D-dave I’m close.” Hal said. Dave made one last effort to take all of Hal down into his throat. This pushed Hal over the edge. His hand tightened in Dave’s hair as he shot his load down Dave’s throat. Dave pulled off quickly, swallowing then gasping for air. “You weren’t, breathing through your nose?”

            “No, you could’ve killed me.” Dave said.

            Hal laughed a little, easing back into his chair. “Death by dick.”

            Dave laughed with him as he got off his knees. “I gotta change out of this. But Hal,” he paused to lean into Hal’s face. “I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
